thedracomalfoystoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The SuperDee
Ashley, on her 16th birthday, had a party and called it 'The SuperDee'. It was a dance party, and Crabbe was her date because Draco hated her because Harry Potter and she kissed. She also invited Harry Potter and his friends, since she was also their friend. They came, along with Goyle, Crabbe (of course), Cedric Diggory, Lena Lovegood, her cousin Billy (his real name is Billine), her cousin Angus, her cousin Evelyn Snape (yes, Ashley is related to Severus Snape), and Lucian Malfoy (Lucius's older brother) and his family consisting of Anissa Malfoy (daughter) and Desiree Malfoy (daughter). About an hour passed, and there was a slow song on. Crabbe and Ashley danced like everyone does when its a slow song (I'm sorry, but I won't explain it to you). : ''Crabbe: Why's Draco so mad at you?'' : ''Ashley: I kissed Harry Potter, but it was a cheek kiss. He doesn't know.'' : ''Crabbe: Why'd you kiss Potter on the cheek?'' : ''Ashley: He was very nice to me. It's not like it was Draco...'' : ''Crabbe: Did I say somethin' wrong?'' : ''Ashley: No. Oh, Draco...'' : ''Crabbe: Oh, you love Draco, don't cha?'' : Ashley: '''Yes, of course, why wouldn't I? He liked me ever since we were partnered up to write that report on Dragons the first year we went to Hogwarts, ever since I said he was a great guy, ever since we saved my older sister Maria, ever since he saved me... : When the song was over, Crabbe and Ashley went out to Ashley's backyard and sat on the swings. Ashley then saw Draco's father's car park onto her house's driveway. Draco and his father then came out of the car, and Lucius then locked the car. They walked to Ashley's front door, both Crabbe and Ashley were sure of it. Lucian Malfoy then joined Ashley and Crabbe. : ''Ashley:' Lucian...you may join us... : ''Lucian: Why the long face, Ashley?'' : ''Ashley: It's nothing...'' : Lucian: '''You know you can tell me. : ''Ashley:' I don't know if you would understand... : ''Lucian: I will not understand if you don't tell me.'' : Ashley: '''It would just be too painful...I'm sorry... : ''Lucian:' I know this might be off subject, but, there is a special someone waiting for you inside. : ''Ashley: I know who it is, Lucian...it's Draco...'' : ''Lucian: He made his father drive him here, and if he does not see you soon, he will leave.'' : ''Ashley: I'm sure of that...he would just look me in the eye with a disgusted look...'' : ''Lucian: Why so? He asked me to get you, and he hates Harry Potter; that is the only reason why he is mad.'' : ''Ashley: Potter...obviously...'' : Ashley, Crabbe, and Lucian then walked back into Ashley's house. "Draco will freak out when he sees that Harry Potter is at my party." Ashley said, following Crabbe laughing a little bit. Then, Ashley's eyes met with Draco's. Draco then walked over to Ashley, and they went to Ashley's backyard. Draco then sung Ashley Not Your Enemy by Jesse McCartney. Ashley blushed. : ''Ashley: Draco...'' : ''Draco: I love you, Ashley. I love you so much that I yelled at my father just because he said that you were just a pest. You the most beautiful girl I've met, both in beauty and in your personality.'' : Ashley: '''I love you in the same way. : ''Draco: Kiss me, Ashley, for we are a couple now.'' : ''Ashley:' I will... : They then had a long, passionate kiss (10 seconds to be exact). Draco then learned that Ashley was the perfect girl for him, and he never regretted their first and only kiss on the lips until there marriage ceremony.